The project is designed to determine the ability of the mandibular analysis to discriminate between inbred strains of mice and rats maintained by the VRB. Discriminant Analysis, Canonical Correlation Analysis, and Computer Image Analysis are being used to analyse data from 20 inbred strains of mice.